Detective Conan goes on Maury
by AKD Inu
Summary: no fighting or cheating just confessing love on national TV pairings: ShinichiRan HeijiKazuha KaitoAoko
1. ShinichiRan

** I have a secret…I'm madly in love with you: Shinichi and Ran**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan (though I wished I did) or Maury**

Maury: "Everyone welcome Ran Mori from Japan." (shows Ran wearing a scarlet red shirt with 3/4 sleeves, a white skirt, and sandals)

(crowd cheers)

Maury: "Ran is here today because she is planning to her childhood friend, Shinichi Kudo, that she has been in love with him."

(screen show Shinichi who looking a bit confused (currently wearing a black shirt and jeans), crowd: Ohhhhhhh! Ran blushes)

Maury: "So how long have you been in love with him exactly?"

Ran: "I started to have a crush on him when we were younger, but fell in love with him during a trip to New York with his mother a few years ago."

Maury:" So why haven you've told him yet?"

Ran: "I guess I've been worried on how he would react." (shutters a little when talking)

Maury: "Go back stage for a little, we'll tell you want to come out. Everyone lets bring out Shinichi Kudo." (says while Ran is walking)

(crowd cheers loudly as Shinichi walks out waving his hand and shakes Maury's hand)

Maury: "Do you have any idea who has a crush on you?"

Shinichi: "No, but I hope it's not one of my random fan girls." (causes crowd to laugh)

Maury: "We'll show you clues on who your lover is if you're able to answer each question correctly."

Shinichi: "OK."

Maury: "Alright. First question who wrote the Sherlock Holmes books?"

Shinichi: "Easy, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle"

Maury: "Correct, here's your first clue." (shows pic of Ran's body (like the one Sonoko took when she was Ran was in her bikini) this causes Shinichi to blush bright red and a couple wolf whistles) "Do you know who she is?"

Shinichi: "Well I have an idea."

Maury: (smirking) "Alright let's continue, what are the two equation that equal 25?"

Shinichi: "5 times 5 and -5 times -5."

Maury: "Here's your clue she's someone you've known for awhile,(Shinichi: Hhhmmm….) alright last question what happen to Texas in 1845?'

Shinichi: "Texas joined the US as the 28th state."

Maury: "Correct, your final clue she is a karate champion in the school you go to," (Shinichi's eyes widen as he puts the clues together) now let's bring out your secret crush."

(Shinichi's mouth widens as he sees Ran walking out and hugs her tightly)

Maury: "Do you know her?"

Shinichi: "Of course, she's my childhood friend Ran!"

Maury: "Would you like to be in a relationship with her?"

Shinichi: "I would love to and to tell the truth I've been in love with her for awhile."

Ran: (in shock) "Really?"

Shinichi: "Yes and I hope we won't break up." (then he leans in and kiss her on the lips! the crowd goes wild)

Maury: "Now that they're together, we'll bring out our next secret crushes from Osaka." (Shinichi and Ran walk out happily as a new couple)

***This is my first story so tell me any mistakes and try to leave a nice comment, thanks!***


	2. HeijiKazuha

** I have a secret to tell you…I'm madly in love with you: Heiji and Kazuha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Maury (sobs in corner)**

Maury: "Welcome back everyone, now welcome Kazuha Toyama from Osaka." (shows Kazuha wearing a green shirt with white stripes and tan shorts(ends just below her knee))

(crowds cheers)

Maury: "Like Ran, Kazuha's crush is her childhood friend Heiji Hattori!"

(screen shows Heiji smiling (who is wearing his SAX cap,jeans, and a dark green shirt with long sleeves), the crowd goes oooohhhhh making Kazuha blush)

Maury: "Let me ask when did you fell with him?"

Kazuha: "When we younger I started to slowly fall in love with that ahou (idiot in Japanese)."(this causes that crowd to go ooohhhhh!)

Maury: "So why didn't you tell him earlier?"

Kazuha: "I was worried about getting rejected, but now I just want to get it off my chest."

Maury: "OK go backstage we'll bring you back out when you need you."

(Kazuha walks off stage and Heiji walks out, crowd cheers as he waves to them and shakes Maury's hand)

Maury: "So…you have any idea who your secret crush is at all?"

Heiji: "No idea at all just hopes she's not a crazy fan girl or a stalker." (causes crowd to laugh a bit)

Maury: "Alright we'll give you clues on who your secret crush is." (Heiji nods)

Maury: "The first clue is this," (shows handcuffs) "Heiji does this remind you of anything."

Heiji: "Does make me think of certain things but I'm still not sure."

Maury: "Here's your second clue" (shows an arrow) "getting any closer on figuring out who it is?"

Heiji: "I'm getting some ideas but I'm still not sure."

Maury: "Alright last clue but first put this blindfold on," (Heiji stares unsure) "trust me OK."

Heiji: "Alright…"

Maury: "Alright secret crush come out, remember Heiji no peeking." (Heiji nods as Kazuha start walking out) "Now hug the girl," (Heiji hugs Kazuha tightly making her blush cherry red) "So any ideas?"

Heiji: "Nope."

Maury: "Now remove your blindfold and meet this girl." (Heiji removes the blindfold and is shocked to see Kazuha)

Heiji: "KAZUHA? Is this some kind of joke? (Kazuha shakes her head)

Kazuha: "It's no joke why would I drag you on national TV to do this, but I understand if you don't feel the same way." (just as she turns away Heiji grabs her and KISSES her on lips causing the crowd to cheer happily)

Heiji: "How can I not love you are my 1st love? (Kazuha becomes shocked which causes Heiji to explain though he vowed he would never tell her))

Maury: "Here's another happy couple on Maury we have another love confession after the break."

***Tell me how it was don't leave rude comments and I forgot to mention this is all after the BO is taken down and someone is translating the Japanese words to English ones till next time. Bye!***


	3. KaitoAoko

** I have a secret…I'm madly in love with you: Kaito and Aoko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Maury (sobs really hard)**

Maury: "Welcome our final crush of the day, Aoko Nakamori who's crush is a little different." (shows Aoko who's currently wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, a navy blue skirt (ends at knees) and a cream jacket)

(crowd cheers)

Maury: "Her crush, like our last guests, is her childhood friend Kaito Kuroba, son of the famous of Toichi Kuroba a magician! (crowd gets excited as screen shows Kaito smiling (who is certainly wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants) causing Aoko to blush slightly)

Maury: "How long have been love with Kaito exactly?"

Aoko: "For a while I guess all I know is it was around the time 1st met him at the clock tower I started to have feelings for him."

Maury: "Then why not tell him?"

Aoko: "It's just there a lot of girls more attractive than me that love him, but I just want to get it over with already."

Maury: "You know what happens now Aoko goes backstage, we bring out Kaito give him clues on who has a crush on him, then reveal Aoko to Kaito. So here's Kaito!"

(Kaito walks in after Aoko is backstage and the crowd cheers as Kaito waves and shakes Maury's hand not long after this Kaito couldn't help but pull a prank on Maury,making his hair turn blond with one puff (Author: couldn't help it seems like something he would do))

Maury: "Really mature Kaito realllyyy mature." (crowd is laughing out of control at the prank)

Kaito: "Sorry Maury it's a habit of mine."

Maury: "Your crush must be real mature to deal with you."

Kaito: "Probably!" (smirking causing the crowd to laugh slightly)

Maury: "Any way…any idea who my likes you."

Kaito: "No but I know a lot of girls who do but I have one I really like A LOT."

Maury: "Well we have a couple of clues that can help 1st clue coming, you ready Kaito?"

Kaito: "Bring it on."

Maury: "Your 1st clue is this," (holds up a mop) "any ideas?"

Kaito: "Well it does reminds me about a CERTAIN girl but I want to make sure."

Maury: "OK your 2nd clue is this," (holds up a police hat) "so is it still the same girl."

Kaito: "Yep still have the same girl in mind."

Maury: "Alright last clue her name means 'blue child', so know who she is?"

Kaito: (smirking like a madman) "I have a good idea on who she might be."

Maury: "Alright come on out secret crush!"(Aoko walks up to be greeted by a smiling Kaito) "So is it who you thought it would be?"

Kaito: "Yes the mop clue kinda gave it away."

Maury: "Well Aoko I think Kaito need some kind of explanation."

Aoko: "Kaito I been in love with you for awhile and I just wanted you to know the secret was killing me, but I understand if you don't feel the same way about me there are a lot of other girls for you."

Kaito: "Answer me this then wouldn't love you?" (with this said Kaito kisses herlips making her melt into it)

Maury: "Until next time America see you next time."

***End of series hope you like the next one coming***


End file.
